Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(4a-2)-5(6+3a)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{4a-2}{)} - 5(6+3a) $ $ {-12a+6} - 5(6+3a) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ -12a+6 {-5(}\gray{6+3a}{)} $ $ -12a+6 {-30-15a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12a - 15a} + {6 - 30}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-27a} + {6 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-27a} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $-27a-24$